


Joker's Flying Saucer - a somber version of the tale

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Another version of Joker's Flying SaucerThis is a bit darker and more violent than the previous version.





	Joker's Flying Saucer - a somber version of the tale

**It's an unusually dark and clear evening in Gotham City**.

 

Gotham's citizens appear to be in a panic.

Something is seriously wrong in Gotham City tonight.

In the police commissioner's office, the telephones are ringing one after another. Reports of _flying saucers_ and _little green men_ are pouring into the GCPD.

The commissioner has been on the phone all evening, explaining patiently that this cannot be true, and Gotham is safe as always!

The exhausted man asks his secretary, Bonnie, to hold further calls. 

He can't deal with one more mad complaint.

 

Has the entire world gone bonkers?

Gothamites must surely be under some mass hypnosis and losing their minds!

But, what can be the cause of all this hysteria?

 

Commissioner Gordon's secretary tells him the mayor is on the phone for him, on line #2. 

Jim Gordon promptly picks up the call.

 

The mayor is concerned and tells Jim that the threats go to the Governor's office, to President and as far as London.

Not knowing where to turn, he and his chief of police make a decision that a higher power is needed.

 

He lifts the glass cover over a red phone and calls Batman for assistance.

Perhaps the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder can make sense of all this Martian madness!

 

Minutes later, Bonnie informs the commissioner that there's a visitor to see him. 

Mrs. Green is waiting to see him about a little green man who's running amok in Gotham Central Park.

He shakes his head in frustration and has her sent in.

He decides to wait for Batman's arrival before he questions the woman, two heads may work better than one, in this case.

Batman and Robin arrive shortly.

Batman watches the woman closely as she tells her story to the commissioner.

She explains about seeing a little green man about 3 feet tall running around in Gotham Park, who disappeared in a flash in a flying saucer.

The men are naturally highly skeptical of the tale but listen patiently, nonetheless.

After the woman leaves Batman admits his memory of her, she worked for a shyster by the name of Benny Baines.

So, she's not exactly a valid source of information.

There must be some illegal activity if she's involved.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, A few blocks away from police headquarters in the Gotham Library**

 

Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Commissioner, is speaking with Professor Greenleaf.

He's warning her about an imminent invasion from Mars, including Martian beings that are carrying contagious and dangerous living viruses.

He says that she must warn her father that Gotham.

He further says the entire world must submit and fully comply with their demands or catastrophic events will soon unfold.

 

Barbara doesn't believe a word that the professor is saying, it all sounds quite fantastic.

At that moment a small man in green appears from between the library shelves, giggling and scampering around causing mischief and tossing books to the floor.

Barbara, now genuinely frightened by the reality of the professor's words sees the green man and shrieks in terror!

 

She dashed out of the library and raced directly to her father's office.

While Barbara is headed to the office, the man in green was planting a bomb beneath the Batmobile, with amusement at his own cleverness in his face.

* * *

 

 

**Batman and Robin had been about to leave**

the office as Barbara came rushing in, but they paused to hear her story first.

 

As she arrives Barbara bursts through the door to her father's office, quite upset and shaken.

She says, “Daddy, I need your help immediately! There's a little green man running around the library causing trouble! He frightened me and I think that he might be a Martian!”

Barbara sat down in one of the visitor's chairs across from her father's wooden desk to catch her breath.

She appeared very pale.

 

She explained about Professor Greenleaf's predictions, and then the strange small man who appeared shortly after and tossed the library and frightening her.

The Commissioner tried to soothe his daughter, she was never one to fabricate tales. She's more the type to have a good deal of common sense about her.

If she says she saw someone, then it must be true.

“There, there Barbara. You must have been mistaken, dear, there's no such thing as little green men.” Jim tried to soothe her.

 

“But Daddy, I saw him with my own eyes, it was terribly frightening!

I was talking to Professor Greenleaf, who directed me to warn you about the impending Martian attack, and this man came out of nowhere."

"Oh, Daddy, I don't know what to do, I can't go back there!"

"I'm not just _imagining_ this, and I know what I saw, the man was dressed all in green, wearing a suit and space gloves. His hair and skin were green and looked metallic, and he was just running about the library hurling things to the floor."

"I know it all sounds absurd but that's exactly what happened!”

 

Gordon had never seen his daughter this upset, she always kept a level head.

He tried to comfort her, and brought her a glass of water and patted her shoulder.

Gordon didn't know what to do now.

Little green men?

Flying saucers?

It was all too absurd; it couldn't be true, could it?

 

 

* * *

 

**Later that evening:**

The Commissioner takes a pair of binoculars and scans a clear dark blue evening sky.

  
Nothing but stars and a few searchlights mar the peaceful night scene.

Not a single saucer or spaceship to be found.

Chief O'Hara shook his weary head,

“Mother McCree and Begorrah! What's become of people with their imaginations runnin' wild, all this loony talk of flying saucers, and little green men."

"The crackpots will be seeing tiny leprechauns too, any minute!”

 

**Meanwhile at an abandoned launch pad factory on Circus Hill:**

The Joker is inspired and his crew is celebrating.

His scheme to spread rumors and fear is working perfectly, just as he had planned.

His plans are to not only take over merely Gotham but the entire world!

Joker's idea to build a functioning flying saucer is going perfectly.

He needs just one more component, a lightweight and durable metal to cover the frame of the ship.

Pondering over the metals that are accessible, titanium isn't available to find in Gotham.

However, there's a huge supply of beryllium over at the Wayne Foundation, in their metals research department.

His fraudulent little green man returns to the lair after harassing Miss Gordon in the library.

He mentions that he's planted a bomb in the Batmobile, which is activated to go off at precisely midnight.

Joker cackles with glee, his longtime nuisances, the caped codfish, and the boy blunder will soon be no more!

 

* * *

 

 **In the** **Batcave**

 

Batman is using his crime predictor machine with Robin at his side, which informs him that Joker is building a flying saucer.

His deduction is that Joker would want Bruce's supply of Beryllium that his scientists have been studying.

He phoned the commissioner, explaining the situation with both the saucer and the Wayne supply of beryllium.

He assured the commissioner that he and Robin will take care of the situation personally for his friend Mr. Wayne.

The police are to take no further action until they hear from him and Robin.

He sent Alfred to ensure that his security can handle Joker and his gang.

 

* * *

 

**It is just moments before midnight:**

 

When Batman and Robin climb into the Batmobile on their way to intercept the Joker and his crew.

As they do, the clock indicates exactly midnight, as a devastating explosion rocks the Batcave.

It's bringing down large rock chunks and shattering many of the support beams.

The cave goes dark as electrical wiring snapped and became disconnected.

 

What is the fate of the Caped Crusaders?

Are they now truly dead as Joker foretold?

 

* * *

 

 **Inside the Wayne Foundation** ,

 

Joker has found the stash of Beryllium, as well as a man he believes to be a mad scientist.

It is merely Alfred who attempts to explain that he isn't.

 Joker continues saying that he knows a mad scientist when he sees one, and won't let the man utter a word.

Unfortunately, Joker's crew of creeps had found Batgirl.

She was climbing in through a window and they had overwhelmed her.

They succeed in capturing her in a tight grip as she struggled mightily to free herself.

Alfred and Batgirl are manhandled and taken along back to the Joker's lair.

Joker with his blueprinted plans for the mad scientist to build the saucer for Joker.

 Batgirl herself is to tied to a rocket and will be launched into space.

When he attempts to launch the rocket with Batgirl, she has a secret weapon, one that constantly puts out the fuse to the rocket.

 

Joker is provoked, but quickly changes his plans and nabs Batgirl and Alfred as his hostages.

Joker has his saucer complete and has decided on other better plans for the lady bat.

He plans to violate her and give her a brutal thrashing before launching his saucer into space.

It might make him feel better, if he can't launch her into cold space, he can invade her personal space.

His face becomes a terrifying leer as he imagines how badly he'll beat her, imagining her cries and screams gets him aroused in the sickest of ways.

 

Joker now had his saucer completed and ready to launch.

Alfred had been trying to communicate with Batman via a tiny communicator in his handkerchief for hours. He was frightened at having heard of the planted bomb, and he fears that predictions of their demise might be true.

* * *

 

**The next morning has arrived.**

It is many hours later, as the Commissioner is still trying to get in touch with Batman, but the Bat-phone isn't getting through at all.

Batman had promised to be in touch, but he feared that something catastrophic has befallen the caped crusaders.

He begins to have concerns about what he'll do without them arriving soon to help.

 

* * *

 

 

 **In the Batcave** , as the bedraggled caped crusaders dig themselves out of the remnants of the explosion, they're dirty yet still quite alive and scarcely damaged.

The Batcave is in shambles, with huge chunks of rock and fractured supporting rods scattered everywhere.

Their array of machines are out at the moment; there's no power supply.

 

After some clearing of rubble, they unearthed their backup generator and hooked it up.

They were able to re-connect the phones, and communications were reestablished.

The commissioner is called and updated on everything.

They get through to Alfred, who informs them as to what they'd missed over nearly nine hours, as well as what the Joker's plans are, as far as he knows.

 

Batman and Robin arrive minutes after Joker had launched his saucer for an inaugural trip around the earth.

They managed to hack into the ship's control panel as it flies once again over Gotham forcing the ship to a landing.

 

Unfortunately, they don't arrive in time to save Batgirl from being severely beaten and mistreated by Joker.

She's left lying on a filthy bed, her limbs are shackled and her clothes are stripped.

She's left with a black eye, a dislocated shoulder, and covered with dozens of bleeding cuts and large areas of bruising.

Her uniform had been hacked from her and was shredded past any hope of repair.

 

Joker had enjoyed taking his frustration out on her and ensured she had suffered horribly and painfully before he was captured and lead away.

He enjoyed striking her as she cried and moaned in pain, the louder she screamed, the more he beat her.

If she was too quiet for his taste, he beat her again.

He enjoyed torturing her, watching the blood seep from the many small and painful cuts he slowly inflicted on her body.

 

It made him grow aroused to see such exquisite and delicious pain.

He ripped off the remains of her undergarments and raped her until he had no more ability to do so anymore.

 

Then he just continued hurting the helpless heroine.

He punched and kicked her until she went slack, thankfully she was now unable to perceive the abuse any longer as her world went to black.

 

She'd been hurt in ways Batman would rather not imagine, but her dispirited eyes told more of the story than mere words could express.

Batman unfastened her and covered her with his cape, and tucked it around her.

Robin wiped the dried blood from her face.

 

Batman then unleashed his fury, and Joker was beaten almost to death because his demise alone would be much too generous an escape for him.

Joker deserved to live and suffer for a long time for what he'd done.

 

Joker is hauled away by the police with his crew members, every last one of them.

 

They gather up her possessions that remain, her belt, bag, and boots are undamaged.

However, her uniform is destroyed and in tatters littering the floor like so much confetti.

But she was mostly whole, physically anyway.

 

She needed medical attention, but the Batcave isn't available and Gotham's hospitals are too public.

Batman explained that he has a doctor on call specifically for times like this; someone he trusts with his life, and her discretion is valued.

 

Batgirl nodded; she's in no state to get anywhere by herself, she's weak and barely able to stand after her ordeal.

She was silently whimpering in pain, even as she tried bravely to hide it.

She didn't want to show injury or appear weak, but this time she allowed herself this once to emit a few small sounds reflective of her pain.

 

He asks Alfred to summon a private ambulance, and gives an address for the doctor's clinic, and further asks him to call ahead and inform the doctor that they're coming in with a hero who needs immediate aid.

 

He asks if there's someone she knows who can be trusted to care for her as she heals, but she insists that she can take care of herself after she's patched up.

And frankly, she appeared in no shape to take care of herself, her injuries are too extensive, she needs someone to care for her until the physical and emotional pain subsides.

She's barely attentive and still quietly groaning in pain, trying to hide her suffering from them all.

 

She had risked her life tonight alone, they owed her a chance to heal secretly, away from the press and the gossip mongers.

 

Batman's concerned about her, she's no good to herself in this state.

He asks Robin to stay a moment with her.

Robin takes her hand in his own; he understands what it's like coming out of a losing fight.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere unfamiliar**

 

Batgirl awoke much later in an unknown place.

She was in bed, but apparently, this wasn't a normal hospital or clinic.

She looked to be in a large soft bed.

Maybe she was still asleep? Dreaming?

 

For a few moments, she only knew two things:

One, that everything hurt her, and two, this wasn't her own bedroom, which was where she expected to drag herself off to somehow.

 

She tried to clear her foggy brain and remember what lead up to this comfortable bed that was filled with so much of her pain.

 

Many memories soon swirled and filtered slowly through her brain, thoughts of little green men, The Joker, Batman and Robin, and... a spaceship?

 

She remembered getting hurt, no, much severe than simple hurt.

She was tortured, sexually abused, and critically beaten... was it all a terrifying dream?

 

She hoped it was, but that didn't explain why everything felt like she was put through a rock tumbler.

With all of the rocks still inside of it.

Damn.

 

She started to recall more portions of her trauma.

 

Joker had been looming over her, holding a long vicious machete.

He cut through her costume and tossed the shreds everywhere, she was afraid to stir and cause even more damage.

 

He and his assistant locked manacles on her wrists and ankles.

She was soon stripped completely of her uniform and terrified.

Somebody was screaming from what seemed to be very far away.

Were those her own screams that echoed in her head?

He continued hurting and abusing her until she gratefully lost consciousness.

And probably continued beyond.

 

 

There was an I.V. drip in her arm. There was probably something there for pain.

That would explain the brain fogginess.

 

But was she in a hospital?

And, more importantly, at the moment, was her identity compromised?

 

Hospitals usually had notoriously hard unyielding beds and this was a soft mattress.

So, it was very much a possibility this was not a regular hospital.

 

She peeked under the blanket; God, her arm hurt and throbbed painfully just to lift the blanket!

She was wearing pajamas, where had that come from?

They weren't hers, though they were sufficient.

 

Someone must be caring for her, but who?

Could it be Alfred?

He was the only person she had trusted with her identity.

 

Could it be Batman himself?

She obviously owed her life to someone, and the possible loss of her identity now seemed simply a humble exchange for her life.

She's overthinking a little, she's still in a great deal of pain and feeling so woozy. She hated feeling weak.

 

So where is she?

She reaches up to see if her face is bare, but she's still wearing a cowl, it's not her own; this is light and smooth, it appears to be made of satin.

Well, that's good, because her face hurts like hell.

It feels like something is broken.

 

She remembered an ambulance and a kind doctor, who was gentle with her.

She remembered Robin holding her hand when she was frightened and possibly in shock, and then Batman's worried glances that he tried unsuccessfully to hide.

 

Momentary excruciating pain as the doctor took her arm and shoulder and it was snapped back into place.

Pain everywhere as she went through a thorough physical examination.

Cracked ribs being wrapped.

A broken finger set.

Batman and Robin left the room as her cowl was removed to examine her eye socket for further damage.

That really hurt.

It was cracked by Joker's fists.

 

Joker really did a job on her; her training clearly wasn't up to dealing with him and his entire crew alone.

She was surprised and glad that Batman and Robin had survived being bombed.

 

* * *

 

 

She attempted to sit up and found that she couldn't, everything still hurt too much, particularly her ribs.

She must have groaned out loud because she heard footsteps that signaled someone was approaching, they must have heard her.

She still felt foggy and drugged, though it didn't fully dull all her pain.

If it had been that potent, she would likely still be unconscious.

 

Someone walked into her room, was that Bruce Wayne? What was he doing here? Wait, no, that's Batman without the cowl and he's Bruce Wayne?!

And where exactly is here?

 

What? That can't be right at all.

Maybe this is all imaginings from the drugged fog she's in.

Perhaps she's undergoing hallucinations.

Nothing seems to make any sense at all, she feels like Alice in Wonderland, except for the fact that they're all horrible memories.

 

"You? What in the world? Are you Bruce dressed as Batman, or Batman posing as Bruce?"

She's trying to wrap her head around what she believes she sees.

 

Maybe this is all a strange dream.

Maybe none of it even happened.

There are too many questions and not enough brain stamina left.

 

He sits down beside her.

"How are you feeling, Batgirl? You're still in some pain, I gather."

 

Ok, he didn't call her Barbara, or Miss Gordon, so perhaps he didn't know, or did he already know?

"Um, I'm... uh... kind of foggy. Everything hurts everywhere on my body. I don't remember much besides a doctor, I think.

"And Joker... Joker did terrible things to me, he beat and cut me... he did some profoundly evil things... he relished my grief and suffering, leering over me and hurting me until I, uh, I must have passed out.

"But you're... uh... you... you're really Batman? Am I still hallucinating?"

 

He spoke softly, this wasn't his usual Batman voice.

"Yes. I am. I brought you here to recuperate in privacy. You're recovering in a guest room in my home. There wasn't much choice, you see..."

He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

 

"Okay. I suppose. My face is covered, does that mean...?"

 

"No, I didn't look. It's your secret to keep. I didn't want to be disrespectful... to take advantage of your situation, it wouldn't be right to simply appease my own curiosity without your permission, I owe you that much."

"Okay... but you took yours off for me? Why?"

"It would be odd for Batman to take you to Bruce Wayne's residence. I wanted you to feel comfortable here in my home. And safe. I couldn't leave you alone in the hospital. Besides, Joker blew up the Batcave, I'd have brought you to the medical bay there if it were still usable, but I'll need to repair and rebuild the majority of it. Robin and I were fortunate to still be alive."

"But it's destroyed? That's dreadful, but I'm glad you and Robin weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, but we were out for many long hours, that's why we arrived too late to prevent... what he did to you."

He looked away, a tear had gathered in the corner of his eyes.

 

"Thank you, Batman? Should I still call you that?"

 

"In public and in the costume, yes. Here in private call me Bruce if you want. And before you ask, yes, Robin is Dick Grayson. He insisted that he wanted me to tell you that."

 

"Oh... that makes sense. How long was I out for myself?"

 

"A few hours. Hopefully, you slept through the worst of the pain. So, Robin, that is, Dick, has suggested that you might tell people that you won a week-long ski trip on the radio if that works for you, and you can certainly rest here a few days or longer while I put together a new and enhanced uniform for you. Size six petite, I'd guess? You're still much too sore to bear any exact measurements for a while."

 

"You're good at this, detective, your guess is accurate."

She tried to smile, but her face hurt too much, it made her jump.

She took his hand in hers instead.

"And thanks. I think you saved my life back there, again."

 

"You never need to say thanks, but its nice to hear."

His warm smile made her glow inside a little. She liked this very kind and human version of him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Alfred, my family butler, will kill me if I forget to ask you if you're hungry. I swear he thinks I'm still a little boy without any proper manners. He left a tray for you on the table. He was the man that Joker thought was a mad scientist earlier."

 

"Oh yes, he was very kind to me. Is he here? I'd like to thank him for his help."

 

"Of course, I'll ask him to come up, but you'd better start on that food first. He takes it personally."

Bruce helped her to a sitting position and put the tray over her lap.

She'd forgotten about food and realized she was starving.

As she removed the napkin covering her food, Alfred came in and asked, "How are you feeling now Miss? I was quite concerned about you, and I'm glad to see that you are recovering."

 

"Thank you very much for everything, Alfred. You were very helpful with... with everything."

It was difficult to say the name of Joker just yet.

 

He gave her a gracious smile, "Of course, it is my job to help, is it not?"

 

She knew he'd still keep her secret, but perhaps it was time to share it now.

It didn't seem to be as important as being alive was.

 

" I'd like to talk to all of you, I think it's past time for keeping secrets."

They had saved her life, she could certainly trust them all now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is an improvement over my first version of the tale.  
> I'd appreciate your comments.


End file.
